Tango
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Con un solo baile podian expresar sus sentimientos y hacer nacer el deseo Ad. Lemon


-Dialogo-

 _-pensamiento-_

Advertencia: lemon

Dedicado a todas las hermosas fans del GaaIno

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tango**

 **.**

 **.**

Suspiro por enésima vez en la noche y vaciando la copa de vino que sostenía entre sus dedos y observaba detalladamente el lugar donde las parejas bailaban armoniosamente al compás de la música. Como de costumbre esperaba a un apuesto joven que la dejaban sin aliento cada que sus miradas chocaban.

Miro su reloj, por lo visto esta noche no asistiría, al levantarse comenzó un tango que bien conocía, miro alrededor hasta que lo localizo al lado de los músicos.

En cuanto sus orbes se posaron en el agua marina sintió como su aliento desaparecía rápidamente, su corazón se agito al verlo caminar hacia ella, sin saberlo sus pasos comenzaron a tomar rumbo hacia el pelirrojo hasta encontrarse en medio de la pista de baile.

Conforme las notas se unían armoniosamente ambos se examinaron mutuamente Ino traía puesto un vestido rojo entallado que se sostenía con delgados hilos alrededor de su cuello con la espalda descubierta y una abertura desde media pierna hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla donde terminada el vestido, de las orillas caían hilos negros como decoración, su cabello era sujetado en un chongo y pequeños mechones salían de este, en cambio el pelirrojo traía una camisa blanca con chaleco y pantalón negros, una corbata roja que hacían juego perfecto con el vestido de la chica y un sobrero que retiro al acerar el cuerpo de la chica contra el de él.

Ninguno se dejó de mirar mientras sus pasos se movían por la pista de baile al compás de la música. Al chocar con su cuello Ino se sintió desfallecer al impregnarse con su aroma que tanto le cautivaban, sintió como le daba una vuelta y al posar nuevamente sus ojos este la doblo hacia atrás sosteniendo su espalda desnuda para que no cayera, al estar tan cerca del escote no evito chocar sus labios con la pálida piel que le era orecida.

La levanto violentamente y la danza continuo. Todo a su alrededor se hizo invisible cuando Gaara poso los labios en el cuello de la chica quien se movió para que intensificara el contacto.

Ino poso sus labios en los de él reclamando lo que era suyo lo beso pasionalmente y después de varios segundos los mordió – _durazno-_ ese peculiar sabor era la fruta que compartían cotidianamente.

-Te tardaste- le reprocho al escuchar el término de la canción

-Lo siento- beso sus labios para que no prosiguiera hablando

-Tsk- tomo su mano que le ofrecía el pelirrojo conduciéndola a la mesa donde momentos antes estaba sentada

Continuaron con la velada en el lujoso restaurante de Sunakagure decorado con telas de terciopelo y enormes ventanales. Al verse solos el sonido de los violines comenzó a sonar invitándolos a la danza. Se dejaron persuadir hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más.

-Estuvo maravillosa- replico Ino al entrar a su hogar –a pesar de que llegaste tarde- se cruzó de brazos y miro molesta al chico que entraba detrás de ella

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes eso de lado?- debía actuar rápido sino quería reproches de la chica por todo un mes

-No lo sé- se alzó de hombros y se dirigió a su alcoba

Se quitó los zapatos y deshizo el chongo de su cabello agitándolo delicadamente llenando la habitación con el aroma a flores que desprendía sus hebras doradas. Cerro los ojos al sentir el aire nocturno colarse por su ventana cuando sintió que unos brazos rodearon su cintura impidiendo voltearse a mirar al intruso.

Trato de reclamar pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra al sentir como mordían su cuello desde la nuca hasta su hombro retirando de apoco los hilos que sostenían el vestido. Cuando lo logro por impulso el vestido termino en el piso dejando ver la lencería morada que cubría a la chica. Deslizo sus manos por todo el cuello provocando que jadeara y moviera su cadera hacia atrás para intensificar el contacto. Al voltearse miro el deseo que desprendía de los ojos del chico, sonrió coquetamente y al hacerlo sintió como era levantada y posada contra la pared, rodeo la cintura del chico con sus piernas eliminando la poca distancia que los separaba.

Los dedos le temblaban debido a la libido que comenzaba a aumentar con cada caricia y beso sobre su cuerpo. Deshizo el nudo de la corbata y la retiro de un jalón, desabotono los botones del chaleco y la camisa hasta dejar su torso desnudo. Mordió nuevamente sus labios y descendió trazando un camino con su lengua hasta los hombros y pecho pálido. Cerro los ojos mientras besaba y succionaba cada parte de su piel y al abrirlos miro que se encontraba encima de este con ambas piernas al lado de su caderas, lentamente froto su feminidad contra el bulto que comenzaba a formarse en lo pantalones del pelirrojo, miro como arqueaba la espalda e intensifico el contacto sintiendo como tironeaba sus bragas tratando de retirarlas, evito su propósito mientras desabotonaba el pantalón y hábilmente lo desnudo, nuevamente comenzó a frotarse. Haciendo que el chico soltara gruñidos de satisfacción.

-Te permito me acaricies y me dejes ya sin voz- mordió el lóbulo del chico tras decir esas palabras sintió como era tumbada en la cama y sus prendas se desvanecieron en un instante, involuntariamente abrió sus piernas y tomo con sus uñas los brazos que se posaban en su cintura

-…- su garganta se había cerrado evitando que gemidos salieran al sentir como estocadas la invadían sin piedad. Movió sus caderas para intensificar el contacto y se apoyó con sus piernas para hacer que las penetraciones fueran más profundas.

-Ino- gimió su nombre tras varios minutos

-Gaara- fue un murmuro casi inaudible al sentir como pequeñas descargas recorrían su cuerpo

-¡Ah!- gritaron al unísono tras sentir sus cuerpos endurecerse provocado por el deseo que ambos sentían

Ambos cuerpos se fundieron mientas pequeñas perlas comenzaban a brotar de sus poros debido a la intensidad del acto. La rubia trato de regularizar su respiración y se acomodó encima de él apoyando su cabeza en su torso y formando pequeños círculos con su dedo.

-Estas compensado- miro traviesa al pelirrojo quien la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción tomando por la nuca a la chica atrayéndola a él para depositar un beso en la frente.

Sintió como su cuerpo era cubierto por los brazos del chico, en su cuerpo una ola burbujeante la invadió sentía como magia cada vez que el deseo del pelirrojo que reclamaba su cuerpo y la tomaba, tan brusca y delicadamente a la vez.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Hola muchas gracias por leer este fic fue inspirado en la canción "tango" del grupo: cuervo de Poe. Espero haya sido de su agrado

Hasta la próxima

Besitos


End file.
